Oneshots
by wolfsblume
Summary: Verschiedene unabhängige One-Shots. Sowohl Harry, als auch die Rumtreiberzeit und die nächste Generation sind vertreten. Hier ist für jeden etwas dabei! -Übersetzungen- Links zum Original unter jedem Kapitel.
1. Laughter

**Laughter**

„Hey, Evans", grüßte James Potter. Mit seinen zerzausten Haaren und leicht schiefen Brille hätte er jedes Mädchen in Hogwarts haben können, doch der siebzehnjährige Zauberer wollte nur die, die er schon hatte. Seine toffeefarbene Haut schien in der klaren Dezembersonne zu leuchten, die das Hogwarts-Schloss in warmes Licht tauchte.

„Potter." Lily saß mit einem Buch am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes. Ihre dunkelroten Haare waren in einem Dutt auf ihrem Kopf zusammengefasst, den nur ihr Zauberstab zusammenhielt. „Was machst du hier draußen, ich dachte, du müsstest nachsitzen?"

James grinste sie an. Er trug dicke Wollumhänge, sowie einen gestreiften Gryffindor-Schal, dessen Enden hüpften, als er mit den Schultern zuckte. „Musste ich das?"

Lily verdrehte die jadegrünen Augen und schmunzelte. „Ja, das musstest du, James", sagte sie, und ihr blasses, sommersprossigen Gesicht wurde durch das schiefe Lächeln darin wenn möglich noch hübscher. Sie schlug ihr Buch zu und James ließ sich neben ihr ins kalte, tote Gras fallen.

„Das glaube ich nicht. Ich bin mir sogar recht sicher, dass ich _nicht_ nachsitzen muss."

„Ich bin mir recht sicher, dass das Gegenteil der Fall ist", spielte Lily mit, während ihre Wangen einen tiefrosa Farbton annahmen.

„Und für was bitte, meine liebe Lilie?" Lilys Augenbrauen zogen sich für einen Moment zusammen und sie schlug James' Arm leicht mit ihrem Roman, während sie etwas von wegen _Nenn mich nicht so, das ist bescheuert, Potter_ murmelte.

„Warte mal", lachte James und rieb gespielt beleidigt seinen Arm. „Ich glaube, ich musste doch nachsitzen."

„Ach wirklich?" Lily hatte eine Augenbraue hochgezogen, und James lächelte noch breiter als vorher, denn er hatte sich schon immer gefragt, wie sie, Sirius und Remus das hinbekamen.

„Ja, ich glaube, es war weil McGonagall mich und meine fabelhafte Freundin beim Rummachen erwischt hat." James lehnte sich ein wenig näher in Lilys Richtung.

„Und wer ist sie?" James spürte Lily warmen Atem auf seinen Lippen, bevor er seine schneeweißen Zähne in einem Lächeln entblößte. Die beiden näherten sich noch weiter, und Lily schloss die Augen. Mit der einen Hand stützte sie sich auf dem kalten Boden ab, die andere lag auf James' Schulter.

„Diese tolle, wunderschöne, etwas angsteinflößende Gryffindor namens-" James' Lippen waren nur noch Zentimeter von Lilys entfernt, „-Sirius Black!"

Lilys Kinnlade fiel herunter und James warf sich hysterisch lachend aufs Gras.

„Ich-hasse-dich-Potter!" Doch sie konnte den Satz nicht herausbringen, ohne ständig von ihrem eigenen Lachen unterbrochen zu werden.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Lily."

s/11899805/1/Laughter _by L.C Manger_


	2. Naming the Second

Naming the Second

s/11871628/1/Naming-the-Second

 _Harry und Ginny diskutieren über den Namen ihres zweiten Kindes, der buchstäblich alles andere sein soll als „Albus Severus". Ich sollte klarstellen, dass ich weiß, dass es kein guter Name ist, aber der Punkt ist, dass er nicht nach zwei manipulativen/missbrauchenden Bastarden benannt wird._

Sie hatten es schon seit Tagen aufgeschoben.

Die erste gemeinsame Ausrede war Ginnys Erschöpfung nach ihrem Aufenthalt in St. Mungo's, und dass eine solch wichtige Entscheidung besser getroffen werden sollte, wenn beide Eltern in Bestform waren. Danach war die Entschuldigung, dass beide sich zunächst selbst Gedanken machen wollten, bevor es mit dem anderen besprachen.

Was sie noch nicht getan hatten.

Aber jetzt gab es keine Ausreden mehr. James und Teddy waren im Fuchsbau bei den Weasleys, was es Harry und Ginny zum ersten Mal ermöglichte, allein Zeit mit dem neuen Baby zu verbringen. Harry hatte die Jungs abgegeben, um Ginny ausschlafen zu lassen und sie hatte sich um das Baby gekümmert, bis er wieder da war.

Jetzt ist er wieder da, und seine Frau (seine schöne, wunderbare, fantastische Frau) sitzt in der Küche, das Baby auf dem Schoß und mit einem Blick, der unmissverständlich klarmacht: „Wir bringen das jetzt hinter uns!"

Er setzt sich.

„Also", setzt Ginny an, unterbricht sich selbst aber sofort, um einen Fleck auf dem Gesicht des Kleinen wegzuwischen, bevor sie fortfährt: „Hast du irgendwelche Vorschläge?"

„Ich hatte überlegt... Albus, für Dumbledore", versucht Harry.

„Wir reden hier über den ersten Vornamen, nicht den zweiten", sagt Ginny, als hätte er das vergessen.

„Das weiß ich", beharrt er.

„Wir nennen unser Kind nicht Albus." Ihre feurigen braunen Augen fordern ihn heraus, diesen Fakt infrage zu stellen. „Remus?", fragt sie dann, durchbricht damit die Stille und schaut liebevoll hinunter zu dem Kind in ihren Armen. „Er sieht aus wie ein Remus."

„Er ist erst zwei Tage alt", brummt Harry. „Er 'sieht' wie überhaupt nichts 'aus'. Außerdem denke ich, Teddy sollte seinen Sohn Remus nennen dürfen."

Ginny zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. „Teddy ist noch ein Kind, Harry. Er braucht in naher Zukunft gar keinen Sohn zu taufen. Außerdem könnte er ja auch ein Mädchen bekommen. Wer weiß? Und überhaupt, warum sollten wir unser Baby nicht nach einem der besten Freunde deines Vaters benennen?"

Harry zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Ich hab auch Neville oder Colin in Betracht gezogen, aber..."

„Ja, das ist irgendwie merkwürdig." Es fühlt sich an, als nähmen sie etwas, das ihnen nicht gehört.

Sie nickt. „Ja, genau. Vielleicht Rubeus?"

„Wenn wir ihn nicht Albus nennen, wird es auch nicht Rubeus", protestiert Harry. Er weiß, dass Hagrid sich unglaublich geehrt fühlen würde, wenn Harry seinem Sohn seinen Namen gäbe, aber das ist ein Name, den der Junge dann für den Rest seines Lebens behalten muss!

Ginny nickt abwesend. „Vielleicht bekommt er rote Haare? Arthur?"

Harry denkt darüber nach. Es wäre eine nette Geste, aber andererseits wäre es auch sehr verwirrend, zwei Arthurs in der Familie zu haben. „Ich würde nicht wollen, dass er immer nur als Arthur junior gesehen wird", sagt er also.

Sie schweigen eine Weile und überlegen. Es gibt Grenzen, sie haben sich auf lediglich zwei Vornamen geeinigt und sie möchten auch niemandem den Namen klauen.

„Cedric?", schlägt seine Frau schließlich vor.

„Cedric Remus", versucht Harry, und der Klang des Namens hängt in der Luft. Vorsichtig hebt er das Baby aus Ginnys Schoß. Seine Augen sind geschlossen und er hat schon Ansätze von schwarzem Haar.

„Cedric Remus Potter", wiederholt Ginny, und es hört sich richtig an.


	3. Names

**Naming the Second**

 _Anmerkung der (Original-)Autorin:_  
 _Harry und Ginny diskutieren über den Namen ihres zweiten Kindes, der buchstäblich alles andere sein soll als „Albus Severus". Ich sollte klarstellen, dass ich weiß, dass es kein guter Name ist, aber der Punkt ist, dass er nicht nach zwei manipulativen/missbrauchenden Bastarden benannt wird._

* * *

Sie hatten es schon seit Tagen aufgeschoben.

Die erste gemeinsame Ausrede war Ginnys Erschöpfung nach ihrem Aufenthalt in St. Mungo's, und dass eine solch wichtige Entscheidung besser getroffen werden sollte, wenn beide Eltern in Bestform waren.  
Danach war die Entschuldigung, dass beide sich zunächst selbst Gedanken machen wollten, bevor es mit dem anderen besprachen.

Was sie noch nicht getan hatten.

Aber jetzt gab es keine Ausreden mehr. James und Teddy waren im Fuchsbau bei den Weasleys, was es Harry und Ginny zum ersten Mal ermöglichte, allein Zeit mit dem neuen Baby zu verbringen. Harry hatte die Jungs abgegeben, um Ginny ausschlafen zu lassen und sie hatte sich um das Baby gekümmert, bis er wieder da war.

Jetzt ist er wieder da, und seine Frau (seine schöne, wunderbare, fantastische Frau) sitzt in der Küche, das Baby auf dem Schoß und mit einem Blick, der unmissverständlich klarmacht: „Wir bringen das jetzt hinter uns!"

Er setzt sich.

„Also", setzt Ginny an, unterbricht sich selbst aber sofort, um einen Fleck auf dem Gesicht des Kleinen wegzuwischen, bevor sie fortfährt: „Hast du irgendwelche Vorschläge?"

„Ich hatte überlegt... Albus, für Dumbledore", versucht Harry.

„Wir reden hier über den ersten Vornamen, nicht den zweiten", sagt Ginny, als hätte er das vergessen.

„Das weiß ich", beharrt er.

„Wir nennen unser Kind nicht Albus." Ihre feurigen braunen Augen fordern ihn heraus, diesen Fakt infrage zu stellen. „Remus?", fragt sie dann, durchbricht damit die Stille und schaut liebevoll hinunter zu dem Kind in ihren Armen. „Er sieht aus wie ein Remus."

„Er ist erst zwei Tage alt", brummt Harry. „Er 'sieht' wie überhaupt nichts 'aus'. Außerdem denke ich, Teddy sollte seinen Sohn Remus nennen dürfen."

Ginny zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. „Teddy ist noch ein Kind, Harry. Er braucht in naher Zukunft gar keinen Sohn zu taufen. Außerdem könnte er ja auch ein Mädchen bekommen. Wer weiß? Und überhaupt, warum sollten wir unser Baby nicht nach einem der besten Freunde deines Vaters benennen?"

Harry zuckt mit den Schultern.  
„Ich hab auch Neville oder Colin in Betracht gezogen, aber..."

„Ja, das ist irgendwie merkwürdig." Es fühlt sich an, als nähmen sie etwas, das ihnen nicht gehört.

Sie nickt. „Ja, genau. Vielleicht Rubeus?"

„Wenn wir ihn nicht Albus nennen, wird es auch nicht Rubeus", protestiert Harry. Er weiß, dass Hagrid sich unglaublich geehrt fühlen würde, wenn Harry seinem Sohn seinen Namen gäbe, aber das ist ein Name, den der Junge dann für den Rest seines Lebens behalten muss!

Ginny nickt abwesend. „Vielleicht bekommt er rote Haare? Arthur?"

Harry denkt darüber nach. Es wäre eine nette Geste, aber andererseits wäre es auch sehr verwirrend, zwei Arthurs in der Familie zu haben. „Ich würde nicht wollen, dass er immer nur als Arthur junior gesehen wird", sagt er also.

Sie schweigen eine Weile und überlegen.  
Es gibt Grenzen, sie haben sich auf lediglich zwei Vornamen geeinigt und sie möchten auch niemandem den Namen klauen.

„Cedric?", schlägt seine Frau schließlich vor.

„Cedric Remus", versucht Harry, und der Klang des Namens hängt in der Luft. Vorsichtig hebt er das Baby aus Ginnys Schoß. Seine Augen sind geschlossen und er hat schon Ansätze von schwarzem Haar.

„Cedric Remus Potter", wiederholt Ginny, und es hört sich richtig an.

s/11871628/1/Naming-the-Second by mxjoie


End file.
